


Adaptable

by lady_chibineko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley y Azira crian a Adam juntos, Fluff and Angst, Hablo de dinero, Human AU, M/M, Muertes de personajes menores, Romance, Tienen que trabajar duro para vivir, University AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: AU Humano/Universitario/Criando a Adam. La vida de dos personas se entrecruza de la forma más inesperada posible, pero eso no es problema. Tanto Anthony J. Crowley como Ezra Fell son absolutamente adaptables. Este fic es el regalo del Angelito Secreto de Kanda Mariana Sierra, espero que te guste.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: Adaptable**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic participa en el evento Angelito Secreto del grupo de Facebook "Good Omens FANS LAT". Para Kanda Mariana Sierra ¡Feliz Angelito Secreto! Espero que el pequeño fic te guste.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo I**

La vida de Anthony J. Crowley no era perfecta, pero no era una vida mala en absoluto.

A sus 11 años, Anthony era un niño común, que vivía una vida común junto a su madre, iba a la escuela, jugaba con alguno que otro chico del barrio los fines de semana y se las arreglaba para sobrevivir el año escolar.

Todo bien, todo normal.

Hasta el día que su mamá casi es atropellada por un ricachón apellidado Young, y de pronto la vida de ambos se transformó en una de esas telenovelas cursis que hacían a su mamá lagrimear por las noches, luego de llegar a casa del trabajo y preparar algo lo suficientemente comestible de cenar.

Todo fue tan rápido que el pobre niño ni lo vio venir.

Un día eran él y su mamá en su pequeño apartamento, y al otro ya no eran solo ellos dos, sino que eran el señor Lucifer y la señora Lilith Young, junto al ahora joven Anthony J. Crowley de 12 años, viviendo en una mansión exageradamente grande y rodeados de más lujos de los que el joven Anthony hubiese siquiera podido imaginar.

Pero el mencionado no era nada sino alguien dispuesto a adaptarse y sobrevivir, y siendo sinceros, el viejo Luci no era una mala persona, y ni siquiera lo obligaba a llamarlo papá o nada de eso.

La vida no era mala en absoluto.

Adaptarse no fue difícil.

Anthony fue enviado a un mejor colegio y la vida simplemente continuó su curso natural.

Y todo fue viento en popa.

Hasta el día que la vida cambió de nuevo.

Mamá estaba embarazada.

Cuando Anthony había cumplido ya los 14 y estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar el colegio.

Y su futuro hermanito o hermanita llegaba en más o menos 6 meses a sus vidas.

El ahora adolescente no supo ni que decir, mucho menos pudo pensar en cómo actuar al ser incluido en lo que parecía ser la celebración debido a las recientes "buenas nuevas".

Pero, en serio ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Aparte de por supuesto 'Er... Felicidades.', luego de ser abordado por los rostros emocionados y casi refulgurantes de su madre y padrastro.

No era como si con ya 14 años y a dos años y algo de terminar el colegio fuera a comportarse como un hermano mayor celoso y malcriado ¿O sí?

Nah... Eso se lo dejaba a los perdedores, y él no era un perdedor. En lo absoluto.

Así que cuando le sonrió a su mamá, lo hizo con sinceridad. Y cuando se ofreció a hacerla de niñero alguna que otra noche, logrando que mamá y Lucifer lloraran de emoción al escucharlo, no rechazó el abrazo familiar que venía implícito junto al agradecimiento de los dos adultos. Y una vez más Anthony se adaptó y la vida continuó su curso.

Y el día que su nuevo hermanito nació, y éste fue puesto por primera vez en sus temblorosos brazos, Anthony se dio cuenta que sería capaz de mover cielo y tierra por ese pequeño de ser necesario, y se prometió en silencio el cuidarlo de todo lo que pudiese ser una amenaza.

Por supuesto... Anthony nunca imaginó que iría a cumplir aquella promesa mucho más pronto de lo esperado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue una noche de sábado, a dos años desde el nacimiento de Adam, su hermanito, cuando Anthony recibió aquella llamada que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Revisaba universidades online pues acababa de terminar hacía unos meses el colegio y realmente quería ser alguien en la vida y no otro parásito más que viviese del dinero de sus padres, aun cuando Lucifer le había dicho que no había apuro; cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

Se apresuró en contestar pues no deseaba que el sonido despertase a Adam de su siesta, y menos si con ello el niño notaba que sus padres aún no volvían de la cena romántica por el cumpleaños de mamá.

Eso siempre ponía triste a Adam.

\- Residencia Young, buenas noches.- respondió con voz monótona.

\- Buenas noches. Llamamos del hospital St. Barts ¿Es usted familiar de los señores Lucifer y Lilith Young?

Un escalofrío recorrió al muchacho, como un presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Y desgraciadamente no se equivocó.

Un accidente, un conductor ebrio se había saltado una luz roja. Nadie había sobrevivido.

Anthony no estaba seguro de que más había sido dicho, colgó en automático, armó el bolso de bebé de Adam, lo sacó de la cuna, lo abrigó bien y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en la morgue del lugar, con alguien sujetándolo por los hombros mientras una oficial cargaba a un lloroso Adam.

Sus padres ya no estaban... Eran solo él y Adam.

Claro que aquello no llegó hasta él realmente, no hasta que estuvo sentado frente a la abogada de la familia, la doctora Dagon, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de pena y hastío difícil de ignorar.

La parte buena: Anthony se había emancipado a los 16 años en un repentino acto de rebeldía alguna vez, pero había seguido viviendo en la casa de su padrastro puesto que para Lucifer aquello no había sido una ofensa, sino todo lo contrario.

Aquello le permitiría seguir cuidando de Adam, evitando así que el sistema lo pusiese en una casa de acogida mientras buscaban por un familiar adecuado que pudiese hacerse responsable... ¡No! ¡Eso nunca!

La parte mala: Lucifer y Lilith no habían terminado de poner todos sus asuntos en orden ¿Y por qué lo harían? Eran una pareja joven, ella a finales de sus 30's y él a inicios de sus 40's, con toda una vida por delante.

O por lo menos así se suponía que debía de haber sido.

Así que mientras por ley Anthony sería el heredero de lo que le hubiese dejado Lilith luego de que cumpliese 18, para lo cual aún faltaba casi un año entero; la herencia de Adam demoraría mucho más en ser liberada, y era para el niño, no para Anthony.

No podían seguir viviendo en la casa, ni sacar más de lo que fuese estrictamente necesario al irse. La doctora Dagon se haría cargo de todo, pero no era como si pudiese ir dándole al dinero a los hermanos sin cumplir primero los requisitos legales necesarios.

Y para poder quedarse como guardián de su hermanito, Anthony tenía que ser capaz de proveer.

Iba a tener que trabajar, cuando lo que él quería era estudiar.

La doctora Dagon lo miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que deseas hacerte cargo del niño? Vas a truncar tu futuro de ser ese el caso. Solo recibirás un aporte pequeño cada mes por él y el resto lo tendrás que poner tú. En caso contrario estoy segura que con lo que te dejó la señora Lilith te alcanzará para comenzar de nuevo, y creo recordar que el señor Young tenía familiares lejanos al Norte del país, sería solo cuestión de localizarlos.

Anthony apretó la quijada y los puños al punto de tener los nudillos por completo blancos.

\- Solo debo de adaptarme a un par de nuevos cambios. Me las arreglaré.- dijo con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

Y así una vez más la vida cambió.

Y un mes después, con un niño y dos trabajos a cuestas, encerrados en un pequeño apartamento, Anthony se arriesgó y aplicó para una beca en la Universidad Imperial College de Londres.

Después de todo, si algo había aprendido de mamá era que solo los perdedores se rendían, y los Crowley no eran perdedores en lo absoluto.

\- Allí va diablito, cruza los dedos ¿Lo harías por mí?

Adam lo miró desde su sillita alta y le ofreció una sonrisa mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes de leche.

Anthony le sonrió y se dispuso a terminar de darle la comida antes de bañarlo y prepararlo para ir a la cama.

Después de todo, al día siguiente tenía que limpiar el apartamento antes de ir a trabajar.

La cosa estaba un poco dura, pero como se dijo antes en más de una ocasión, Anthony J. Crowley no era nada sino adaptable.

Y no se iba a dejar ganar por la vida. Eso nunca.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Dos años después**

Anthony salió corriendo de su trabajo en el taller de autos a tomar el bus a la universidad, con Adam bajo un brazo, el morral en la mano libre y los lentes oscuros casi escurriéndose por la nariz.

Fue un milagro que llegase antes de que las puertas del bus cerrasen, pero lo logró.

Subió, pasó un par de veces la tarjeta de pago del bus hasta que la pantalla mostró el pago realizado y se acomodó hasta un asiento libre al fondo con Adam sentado sobre sus piernas, y su morral protegido por el abrazo del niño.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás.

\- Casi no la contamos.- dijo a la nada en un gruñido.

La respuesta fue una risita infantil.

\- ¿Y tú de que te ríes diablito? ¡Todo esto fue porque cierta persona se demoró un poco demasiado tiempo comiendo las galletas que llevó el viejo Hambruna al taller!

Otro montón de risitas y Anthony no pudo evitar llenar de besos la pequeña mejilla.

Una galleta casi completa apareció frente al rostro del joven.

\- ¡Pada ti Tony!- fue lo dicho con gran entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ngk!... Hay diablito, gracias.

Tomó la galleta y le dio un mordisco. Era de frutos secos, nada mal.

\- ¡¿Vamo a tudiar?!- preguntó el pequeño con la misma animosidad de siempre.

El mayor asintió mientras sostenía la galleta con la boca y sacaba un cuaderno y su móvil del morral, antes de volver a cerrarlo y tomar de nuevo lo que quedaba de la galleta con la mano.

\- Si... Tengo que completar un trabajo para el viernes... Veamos, fuentes... fuentes... páginas de internet... ¡Urgh! Tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro o dos llegando, y Newt no puede cuidarte porque hoy llega tarde a clases. Vas conmigo.

\- ¡YAY!

\- ¡Nada de YAY, Adam! Vas a tener que portarte bien ¡Nada de sacar libros de su lugar! Algo escuché de que han cambiado al que atiende la biblioteca este semestre y no quiero que te portes mal o el problema será para mí.

\- Oh... Ta bem, Tony.

\- Perfecto. Ahora ayúdame con la galleta, diablito. No la terminaré yo solo.

Por supuesto el niño obedeció con deleite. A los 4 años, comer galletas es un asunto muy importante en la vida después de todo.

Por su parte, Anthony guardó el móvil y el cuaderno y se tomó los minutos que faltaban para descansar.

Esos 2 últimos años habían sido difíciles, y le faltaban aún muchos más.

En esos dos años se habían mudado en más de una ocasión, había cambiado de trabajos casi con desesperación y se las había arreglado para ser lo suficientemente solvente para mantener a Adam a su lado, solo el cielo sabía cómo.

Pero solo por escuchar las risitas del niño y poder ser testigo del pasar de sus días, todo aquello valía la pena.

Aún si tenía que balancear dos trabajos y dejar de dormir para no perder la beca que había logrado, o usar ropa vieja por demasiado tiempo, o comer menos para poder pagar el microdepartamento y comprar lo necesario para el niño; pues todo eso valía la pena y lo seguiría haciendo mientras fuese necesario, porque como rezaba su dicho, Anthony J. Crowley no era nada sino adaptable.

Aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviese buscando hacer algunos ajustes, y de allí el anuncio que tenía en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y que pensaba poner ese día en el tablero de avisos de la biblioteca.

*Adam ya tiene 4, y le he enseñado a decir las cosas sin miedos ni tapujos... Ojalá y no esté metiendo la pata con esto.*

El paisaje le dijo al joven adulto que era hora de bajar.

\- Muy bien diablito, en la próxima nos bajamos ¡Arriba!

Y el niño se prendió de su cuello como un koala.

Bien, hora de salir de sus propios pensamientos.

Casi media hora después, ambos hermanos entraban a la biblioteca de la universidad, con el mayor sujetando al pequeño de 4 años firmemente mientras suplicaba por que el nuevo encargado de aquel semestre no terminara baneando al niño tal y como lo había hecho su predecesor ¡Y eso sí que le había causado problemas al pelirrojo!

No siempre era fácil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a cuidar de un niño pequeño, y que además fuese de fiar.

\- Ya sabes Adam ¡A portarse bien!

\- ¡Ti!- llegó la respuesta infantil justo cuando atravesaban la puerta de ingreso.

Anthony observó con confusión el lugar donde se suponía que estaría el nuevo encargado, pero donde de momento no había nadie.

Se acercó al mostrador y tocó la campanilla una vez, y luego tuvo que alejarla para evitar que Adam decidiese dar un concierto y los pocos alumnos presentes presentasen las primeras quejas del semestre.

\- ¡Un momento por favor!- llegó una voz joven y modulada desde los estantes que estaban hasta atrás, y Anthony respiró un poco más tranquilo.

Efectivamente unos minutos después, una persona se apareció, aunque el montón de libros que llevaba en brazos le impedía ver el rostro de dicha persona, pero eso era lo de menos.

El encargado, o quien Anthony esperaba fuese el encargado, llegó casi a ciegas hasta el mostrador y colocó la enorme pila de libros encima de éste, justo antes de dirigir su completa atención al par, y parpadear algo confundido ante...

\- ¿Un niño?- preguntó algo alelado ante el pequeño visitante.

\- ¡Oda!- saludó dicho niño con alegría y una vigorosa pequeña mano moviéndose de un lado al otro, a lo que el joven bibliotecario respondió el saludo aún alelado.

\- Si, bien.- decidió interrumpir Anthony- Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando un par de textos ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Esta vez el hombre tomó interés en el adulto y frunció el entrecejo al hacerlo.

\- Cabello rojo, lentes de sol dentro... y un niño pequeño ¿Son ustedes por si acaso Anthony Crowley y el pequeño Adam?

\- ¡Ngk!- el de 'cabellos rojos' emitió un gruñido ahogado.

¡Por supuesto que el viejo Peters, el jefe del lugar, había dejado una advertencia para el nuevo bibliotecario!

\- Mire... ¿eh?...

\- Ezra, Ezra Fell.- respondió el otro con una sonrisa indulgente.

\- Claro, Fell, ya... Mira, no quiero problemas, solo un par de textos y estaré fuera de tu vista. Y para que quede claro, Adam solo se paseó por el lugar con un par de libros porque quería que alguien le leyese un cuento, eso es todo. Pero ya está un año más grande y no va por allí haciendo eso más ¿Cierto, campeón?

Pero Adam estaba más interesado en mirar al nuevo de la biblioteca mientras trataba de decir el nombre ofrecido en susurros.

Lo cual no es fácil si tienen 4 y hay una 'Z' incluída, al parecer.

Fell, el muy... bueno, eso; solo emitió una risilla divertida.

\- Eso espero, fueron 2 tomos de casi 100 años los que fue paseando según tengo entendido, y cada que lo recuerda al señor Peters le vuelven los nervios.- otro juego de risitas y Anthony solo se limitó a volver a gruñir, por completo resignado- En fin ¿Qué textos buscas?

Anthony le pasó la lista y el otro solo asintió.

\- Tercer año de Administración de empresas. Ya veo. Han venido ya algunos por aquí, pero tienes suerte, aún hay un par de ejemplares de los textos, déjame traerlos.

Anthony suspiró aliviado y afianzó su agarre sobre Adam, solo por si las dudas.

Unos minutos después el encargado regresó una vez más, con los dos libros solicitados entre las manos.

El de cabello rojo sonrió acercándose a tomarlos.

\- ¡Eres un ángel! ¡Me salvaste la vida, gracias! Solo... déjame sacar mi carnet de la biblioteca y...

\- ¡Antel!- fue el chillido emocionado del niño que, al verse de pronto libre se abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces al par de piernas enfundadas en un par de elegantes pantalones beige de vestir.

\- ¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó el de cabello rubio platinado con un tanto de sorpresa.

Anthony solo sonrió y negó firme, antes de entregar su carnet al otro.

\- ¡Oda Antel!- volvió a saludar el niño, sonriendo como mil soles.

\- ¿Ángel?... Si, ya veo. Supongo que es menos complicado que mi nombre. Bien, hola allí abajo de nuevo ¿Serías tan amable de devolverme mis piernas?

\- Ya escuchaste diablito, deja al hombre trabajar.- Anthony volvió a retomar la mano de Adam luego de desenredarlo del abrazo a las piernas del ahora proclamado 'Ángel'- Lo siento, es solo que es bastante sociable.

\- Eso lo puedo ver. Listo, puedes devolver los libros a más tardar pasado mañana ¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

\- Si ¿Unas 4 tachuelas para poner un aviso en el panel? ¿Por favor?

\- ¡Oh! ¡El sistema de avisos ha cambiado un poco! He uniformizado el panel. Si me permites tu anuncio, estará puesto antes de que llegue la hora de cerrar.

Una ceja se alzó por encima del marco de los lentes oscuros y la curiosidad hizo del pelirrojo su presa, quien con la mirada buscó el panel y tras acomodar al niño en sus brazos, se acercó a ver.

Una expresión perpleja se dibujó en sus ojos tras los vidrios oscuros.

El panel ya no portaba los mensajes en diferentes colores de papel impreso en diferentes estilos, tamaños y letras; sino que ahora cada aviso estaba escrito a mano con una letra prístina, en una pequeña hoja de papel con bordes en diseño de tartán.   
Anthony volvió la mirada hacia el bibliotecario y se encogió de hombros, antes de sacar el aviso del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

\- ¿Buscas con quien compartir piso?- preguntó el rubio al leer el aviso.

\- Oh, sí... Pero necesito ver que sea alguien de fiar primero. Tengo un niño pequeño después de todo.

\- Mmmm... Por supuesto, tiene sentido. Transcribiré tu aviso de inmediato ¿Algo más?

\- No, supongo que eso es todo por ahora. Gracias, y hasta pasado mañana.

\- Para eso estoy aquí. Hasta luego.

\- ¡Ciao Antel!- se despidió entonces el niño, recordándole así su presencia a los adultos.

Ezra no pudo más que sonreír.

Y con Adam en brazos y el morral lleno, Crowley se dirigió a su primera clase de ese día.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ezra Fell, o más bien dicho Ezra Grace, era el menor de los cuatro hijos de la gran magnate de los negocios Diora Grace; y como tal se esperaba que una cierta cantidad de sucesos se diesen en su vida.

Por supuesto nadie esperaba que se pusiese a la cabeza de Heaven Enterprises & Co., eso estaba la hija mayor, Michael; e incluso el segundo de los hijos, Gabriel. Pero si podría esperarse que el chico exudara un marcado interés por los negocios de su madre, su dinero y por sobre todo, el poder que aquello traía.

Pues bien, para los que esperaban aquello, el resultado final había sido un tanto... Bien... No era que no llegase a cubrir las expectativas, era que ni siquiera parecía propuesto a iniciar el camino para llegar a ellas.

Aquél juego de poder a Ezra simplemente no le interesaba, ni los lujos que pudiesen venir con ello, ni siquiera el apellido. 

Esto último al punto de cambiarlo legalmente al de soltera de su abuela materna.

Y es que las actitudes de sus hermanos la verdad, más que atraerlo lo repelían ¿Qué necesidad había de pisotear a la gente solo porque se podía? ¡Él no entendía porque sus hermanos mayores insistían en tratar mal a los otros para hacerse valer!

Y si aquello era necesario para ser parte del negocio de su madre, pues a Ezra aquello tampoco le interesaba.

Y como tal, había comenzado a forjarse su propio camino en silencio; pues a decir verdad tras ser prácticamente ignorado por su familia durante toda su vida y refugiarse en los libros, su camino resultó siendo muy diferente al de los demás.

Y así, en lugar de gastarse su mesada en ropa de marca, fiestas o gimnasios en su niñez o adolescencia; la puso en maravillosos libros que aliviaban su soledad y deliciosa comida que satisfacía no solo su estómago, sino también su corazón.

Y como incluso luego de unas cuantas primeras ediciones, el dinero no se iba del todo, comenzó a guardarlo en una cuenta bancaria cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para abrir una.

Y llegado el momento... postuló a una beca de Bibliotecología y logró hacerse de ella.

Y aunque le dolió no poder compartir su triunfo con nadie, lo tomó como una señal y continuó por el camino trazado sin decir ni una palabra.

Por lo menos hasta esa mañana, cuando Gabriel decidió que Ezra debía de acompañarlo al taller a la revisión de cada 3 meses que le daban a su automóvil.

En el camino, Gabriel había 'sugerido' que era hora de que el Benjamín de la familia comenzase a 'pensar' en su futuro.

Hay que decirlo, para gran satisfacción del interesado, que casi se le cae la quijada cuando dicho Benjamín le comunicó que ya iba en su segundo año de carrera y que tenía su futuro muy bien definido, muchas gracias.

Y fue bueno que Ezra esperase hasta que hubiesen llegado al taller en cuestión para soltar aquella última pieza de información, porque de haber estado manejando, Gabriel hubiese ido derechito al poste de luz más cercano.

\- ¡¿CO- QU- BIBLIOTECOLOGÍA?!- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos con incredulidad- ¡Pero si tú eres un programador de sistemas nato! ¡Michael dijo que tú te encargarías de estar a cargo de todo el sistema informático de la empresa!

Ezra rodó los ojos. Allí estaba de nuevo el asunto: Michael decía algo y el resto de los hermanos corría a cumplirlo. Michael decía algo, y Ezra era obligado a dejarlo todo de lado para hacer a los demás felices... todos menos él mismo.

Pues no más ¡Se rehusaba!

\- Si tan interesada está Michael en el sistema de la empresa, pues que se haga cargo ella misma. Yo tengo otros objetivos en mente Gabriel, y esta vez voy a llevarlos a cabo.

Y dicho aquello abrió la puerta y salió del auto con un movimiento fluido que en gran parte escondía los nervios que su rebelión le traía ¡Nunca antes había dicho algo como aquello en voz alta!

\- ¡Ezra! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!- amenazó Gabriel en un siseo mientras salía también del vehículo.

El menor puso expresión más seria y enfrentó cara a cara a su hermano.

\- No tengo idea de que más podría decirse Gabriel. Me dices que debo de pensar en mi futuro y yo señalé que ya me he hecho cargo del tema. Creo que no hay nada más que decir al respecto.

Gabriel abrió la boca, obviamente dispuesto a replicar aquello, cuando una infantil y conocida voz interrumpió 'el momento'.

\- ¡ANTEL!

Seguido de un infantil y conocido peso contra sus piernas, y al bajar la vista, Ezra se encontró a cierto conocido niño de rizos miel mirarlo con adoración y con el rostro lleno de migajas de lo que parecían haber sido galletas de chocolate.

\- ¡Adam! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?!

Ante la pregunta, el niño se irguió orgulloso en todo su casi metro de altura y respondió.

\- ¡Tabajo!

Y fue allí cuando Ezra notó el pequeño mameluco azul de mecánico que el niño usaba, que incluía su nombre y muchas migajas más de galletas en lugar de manchas de aceite.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿En serio?

\- ¡Ti!

Ezra comenzó a buscar alrededor, pues si Adam estaba allí entonces...

\- Adam, no molestes a los clientes.- vino una voz a la derecha, y un hombre mayor vestido con un viejo mameluco negro se acercó a ellos a paso sereno- Lo siento señor Grace, es un poco inquieto, pero es un buen niño. Espero que no los haya importunado demasiado.

Gabriel abrió la boca claramente para responder algo, pero Ezra ganó por segundos.

\- ¡Oh, no se preocupe! Conozco tanto a Adam como a su hermano, y somos buenos amigos ¿Cierto Adam?

\- ¡Ti! ¡Mi migo Antel!- respondió el niño feliz, una vez más prendido de la pierna de Ezra.

Y la verdad era que el joven rubio no mentía. En las 2 semanas desde la primera visita de los peculiares hermanos a la biblioteca de la universidad, Anthony Crowley había vuelto varias veces más, a veces solo y otras con el niño, y había sido imposible para Ezra no entablar una amistad con ambos.

Y hablando del demonio.

\- ¿Ángel? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el recién llegado pelirrojo, quien ante la conmoción de afuera y la falta de cierto niño, había dejado del lado el clásico que andaba afinando a favor de buscar a cierto diablito travieso.

\- ¡Oh, Anthony! No pensé encontrarte aquí ¿Es aquí donde trabajas?

\- Er... Si, lo es.

Ambos se sonrieron.

\- ¿Va a ser él quien revise mi auto?- preguntó de pronto Gabriel de manera incómoda.

El señor Muerte, quien había observado el intercambio de palabras con interés, negó ante aquello.

\- Serpiente es nuestro especialista en modelos clásicos de colección. Será Guerra quien lo revise, como siempre ha sido.

El hombre asintió y luego miró hacia su hermano menor.

\- En ese caso, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Ezra rodó los ojos, pero no se negó, sino que se agachó para darle un último abrazo a Adam y despedirse de Anthony antes de partir.

La conversación que siguió no fue, en absoluto, agradable.

Gabriel volvió a recalcar lo decepcionados que iba a estar todos con las 'pobres' decisiones de vida que estaba tomando Ezra, y como aún estaba a tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

Y lo peor no fue eso, sino que el suplicio continuó al llegar a casa, y tal como lo había dicho Gabriel, Michael y Uriel entraron en el asunto.

Fue tal vez por eso que Ezra decidió poner el punto final.

Y fue tal vez su encuentro de ese día con los hermanos lo que lo orilló a actuar más por impulso que otra cosa y llenar un par de maletas con su media docena de primeras ediciones favoritas, algunos de sus trajes, sus textos universitarios más importantes, enseres básicos y su laptop; y entrar al sistema de la universidad en busca de la información personal de cierto estudiante pelirrojo de Administración de empresas.

Fue tal vez por eso que una hora después tocaba la puerta del, en extremo pequeño departamento donde se alojaban los dos hermanos, y al ser abierta la puerta dejando ver a un incrédulo pelirrojo de ojos color miel, el joven de cabellos rubios preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Entonces, recordé lo que dijiste acerca de las terribles entrevistas para encontrar un compañero de piso con el cual pudieses confiar a Adam... ¿Aún no has encontrado a nadie? Porque de ser así... Creo que estoy interesado.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **__

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Adaptable**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic participa en el evento Angelito Secreto del grupo de Facebook _"Good Omens FANS LAT"_. Para Kanda Mariana Sierra ¡Feliz Angelito Secreto! Espero que el pequeño fic te guste.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo II**

Anthony J. Crowley no era nada sino adaptable a casi todas las situaciones, y el momento actual comprobaba aquella realidad.

Porque allí estaba, en medio de la micro sala del microdepartamento que arrendaba; con su amigo bibliotecario sentado frente a él, bastante nervioso y con sus maletas al lado, apenas mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¿Entonces?

El rubio suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Necesito un lugar para quedarme, y... ¿Tú necesitas un compañero de piso? Y yo tengo el presupuesto... Parecía una buena idea cuando se me ocurrió.- susurró al final el rubio.

\- Si, sobre eso Ángel, iba a ir mañana a la biblioteca a sacar el aviso.

\- ¡Oh!... ¿Ya tienes compañero?

Anthony negó.

\- Usé el dinero extra que tenía para mudarme en una emergencia, y aunque tú eres algo así como la respuesta a mis plegarias, como puedes ver, este no es el lugar adecuado para compartir. Solo hay una habitación y una cama, y la comparto con Adam.

\- Oh... Por supuesto.

\- Pero puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres. El sofá es todo tuyo y se transforma en una pequeña cama... Así que...

Ezra asintió y aceptó agradecido. Por lo menos eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en qué hacer.

Sin mucho más que decir o hacer que ofrecerle una taza de té caliente al inesperado invitado, Anthony finalmente se retiró a dormir tras mostrarle a Ezra el baño y asegurarle que estaba bien si se preparaba él mismo alguna otra cosa en la cocina.

Poco después de colocarse la pijama y preparar el sofá cama tal y como Anthony le indicó, Ezra se fue a dormir.

Lo que jamás esperó fue ser despertado por un peso suave sobre su pecho, y brillantes y pequeños ojos azules mirarlo con interés.

\- ¿Adam?- preguntó el rubio aún somnoliento.

\- ¡Antel!- exclamó el chiquillo desbordando energía y felicidad, justo antes de tirarse sobre él y rodearle el cuello en un cálido abrazo.

\- ¿Adam?- vino una voz asueñada e interrogante a las espaldas del niño- No estarás molestando a Ángel ¿O sí?

\- ¡Tony! ¡Mida! ¡Antel va vivid aquí!- exclamó el niño sin embargo, feliz como la perdiz que se comió a la lombriz, dejando a los otros dos jóvenes adultos con caras entre de interrogación y espanto.

\- Er... no, yo no...

\- Diablito.- comenzó el mayor de los hermanos con suavidad mientras se acercaba al sofá cama en unos pocos pasos, para finalmente sentarse al borde y sacar al niño de encima del otro y sentarlo sobre sus piernas- No sé de donde sacaste esa idea, pero Ángel no va a vivir aquí...

\- Tiiii, ti va vivid aquí.

Un suspiro del mayor de los hermanos se dio. Conocía esa rutina demasiado bien, y sabía que significaba que a Adam se le había metido la idea entre ceja y ceja. Esto iba a terminar en llanto.

\- No. Ángel solo está de paso.

\- Tene madetaz.

\- Porque va a ir a vivir a otro lado, y vino para avisar.

\- Noooo... Va vivid aquí. Antel ti me dusta.

Y allí estaba el asunto. Los seis sujetos y dos chicas que se habían entrevistado con Anthony por el anuncio habían disparado todas sus alarmas.

Entre los chicos, en el mejor de los casos Adam había sido visto con algo de molestia, tal vez ante la idea de pequeños dedos pegajosos tocando sus cosas; y en el peor, el tipo tenía letreros encima que gritaban pedófilo a todo pulmón a primera vista.

En el caso de las chicas, era como si alguien hubiese apretado algún botón sobre el despertar del sentido maternal en estas, junto a la inserción del sueño de una 'relación estable' apenas posaron sus ojos en el pequeño niño. Lo peor era que Anthony ni siquiera bateaba para ese equipo, y no aceptaba que desconocidos le quisieran indicar como criar a su hermanito, muchas gracias.

Así que cuando le indicó a Ezra la noche anterior que él era casi una respuesta a sus plegarias, no había exagerado ni un poco, pero...

\- El asunto es, campeón, que vamos a tener que seguir aquí por un tiempo más. Y no hay mucho espacio que digamos, así que Ángel no puede estar con nosotros porque no hay lugar para que duerma o ponga sus cosas.

El niño miró entonces al adulto y el silencio se hizo, mientras éste parecía procesar lo dicho.

Su pequeño ceño se frunció aún más durante unos cuantos largos minutos, hasta que finalmente.

\- Mevo mis zudetes y ya.- dijo mientras trataba de bajar de las piernas del mayor.

Quien no lo dejó.

\- ¡Wow allí, diablito! ¿Y dónde va a dormir? Porque en nuestra cama no hay espacio.

\- Podría usar el sofá.- vino como respuesta el casi murmullo desde un lado.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se posaron en el joven con pijama en diseño de tartán. Uno incrédulo, el otro feliz.

\- ¡¿Tú qué?!

\- ¡TIIIIII!

Ezra se cubrió un poco con el cobertor y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Es decir.... ¿Vas a volver a poner el anuncio después? ¿O es definitivo su retiro?

Anthony parpadeó.

\- Iba... Iba a intentarlo de nuevo. En 1 ó 2 meses tal vez...

Ezra realmente no deseaba volver a casa. No con Michael, Gabriel y Uriel juzgando cada cosa que hiciese que no fuese lo que ellos deseaban.

\- Puedo esperar, y el sofá cama no está tan mal ¡Y pagaré mi estadía!

\- Oh...

\- ¡Voy a moved mis zudetes!- y el niño saltó del regazo de su hermano mayor.

Y así de pronto las cosas dieron un giro de 180°. 

Y Ezra Fell estaba a punto de descubrir el verdadero significado de la palabra 'Adaptable'.

Porque sucedió que en ese pequeño departamento no había cocinera que hiciese el desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Eso era ahora cosa de cada quien.

\- (suspiro) ¿No sabes ni siquiera preparar una ensalada? Supongo que te puedo dar una clase o dos de cocina, o puedes buscar recetas fáciles y tutoriales de cocina en internet. No hay de otra Ángel.- le dijo Anthony el primer día.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien, supongo... ¿Habrá tutoriales sobre cómo hacer crepes? Creo que buscaré uno de esos.

O quien hiciese la compra.

\- ¡Tendo hambe!- gimoteó el niño la tarde del primer domingo tras la mudanza de Ezra, justo luego de que los dos hermanos llegasen del trabajo del mayor.

\- Si, si diablito. En un rato... No encuentro... ¡Ángel! ¡Has visto el cartón de leche!

El mencionado levantó la mirada del libro que leía para un trabajo de la universidad.

\- ¡Oh! No quedaba mucho y lo utilicé en el cereal del desayuno de Adam. Me pidió que le diera un tazón en la mañana.

Anthony cerró los ojos frustrado.

\- ¿Y no pensaste en avisar antes de que me fuese a trabajar? ¿O por lo menos pensaste en comprar otro cartón?

El sonrojo y pena en el rostro de Ezra lo decía todo.

Anthony maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Aquí comienzas a pagar tu estadía. Ve a la tienda que está a un par de cuadras y compra un cartón de leche, por favor.

El rubio asintió con rapidez y tras ponerse el abrigo, salió del departamento.

\- Espera un poco diablito ¿Si?

El niño asintió y se sentó en el suelo de la sala con un par de juguetes, dispuesto a entretenerse mientras esperaba.

Esa misma tarde, luego de preparar la cena para los tres, Anthony introdujo a Ezra en la importancia de racionar los alimentos y armar listas de compras.

Era lo justo y necesario, si el rubio realmente iba a compartir piso con ellos.

Y a eso le siguieron horarios para usar el baño, las horas de televisión de cada quien, cuanto pagaría cada uno de renta y de servicios, y el hecho de aprender que el dinero no era ilimitado.

Y es que en serio ¿De dónde se había ido Ezra? ¿Del país de las maravillas? 

\- ¿Otra vez intentando hacer crepes?- preguntó Anthony una mañana de la segunda semana de estadía de su nuevo compañero de piso.

\- En algún momento me tendrán que salir.- fue la respuesta tozuda del rubio.

Anthony rodó los ojos antes de colocarse los lentes oscuros.

\- Supongo, pero terminarás gastando tus ahorros en ingredientes y el gas extra, y no te he visto ir a trabajar en estas dos semanas aquí como para que hagas eso tan a la ligera.

\- ¡Oh! No había pensado en eso...

\- ¿Ya tan los pakes?

\- No son panques, son crepes Adam querido.

\- Y creo que se queman, Ángel.

\- ¡Oh, cielos!

Y mientras Ezra apagaba la hornilla, y Adam se desinflaba ante otro montón de panques flaquitos que no iba a poder comer, un nuevo fragmento de realidad se desplegaba ante el joven bibliotecario de universidad. Y es que si bien su trabajo en la biblioteca le daba un incentivo, no era lo suficiente para vivir. No de la manera a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Definitivamente iba a tener que adaptarse mejor a su nueva situación.

Pero no todo eran restricciones y situaciones a las cuales adaptarse, también había momentos que llenaban su corazón de alegría.

Como cuando los lunes, los días libres de Anthony (y coincidentemente también de Ezra), éste ponía música de su banda favorita, Queen, y se daba el tiempo de limpiar todo el lugar, con ayuda de Ezra e incluso de Adam, luego de que éste fuese recogido del jardín de niños.

O cuando ambos hermanos rociaban con el aspersor las macetas que albergaban las plantas que adornaban el pequeño departamento... Y terminaban amenazándolas sin siquiera parpadear.

La primera vez, Ezra se asustó un poco y preguntó qué era lo que pasaba.

Recibió la respuesta molesta de un niño de 4 años cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Ella sade lo que hito!

A lo que le siguió como complemento de parte del mayor de los hermanos:

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Y no le dejaremos olvidarlo!

Lo que hizo parpadear al rubio, antes de que negase suavemente y dejase a los dos hermanos y sus plantas con una sonrisa.

Si, bien. Tal vez no eran los más cuerdos, pero eso era lo de menos. Ezra nunca se había sentido tan feliz antes.

Aunque al pasar el primer mes, aún no pudiesen mudarse.

Anthony tuvo que utilizar de nuevo el dinero ahorrado, esta vez en algo de ropa nueva para Adam, quien de pronto había dado un estirón y los pantalones ya no le quedaban, o los polos. Ni que decir de sus pequeñas zapatillas.

\- ¿Fue lo que tuviste que comprar la última vez?

\- ¿Hmmm? No. Se me rompieron los lentes oscuros.- contestó el otro mientras acomodaba a un bastante dormido Adam en su hombro para poder sacar la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abrir la puerta de entrada al departamento; lo cual Ezra no podía hacer pues cargaba no solo su morral, sino también el de Anthony, además de las tres bolsas de compra de ese día.

\- ¡Oh!- contestó el otro- Ya veo. Si, un gasto necesario y nada barato.

Y es que Anthony tenía un caso de sensibilidad a la luz de día, y necesitaba lentes oscuros con prescripción médica, los cuales tenía que usar día sí y día también, si no quería que su situación visual se agravara.

Entraron al microdepartamento y Anthony llevó a Adam al cuarto para cambiarlo y acostarlo, lo que Ezra aprovechó para entrar al baño, darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse a su pijama.

Al salir notó que Anthony por fin se había quitado los lentes, dejando sus ojos miel al descubierto, y había iniciado la preparación de la cena.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, Anthony cocinando y Ezra sacando un libro para estudiar.

El silencio se instauró pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle.

Fue cuando Anthony apagó la hornilla que el silencio se rompió.

\- ¿Ángel?

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Pasa algo, querido muchacho?

Anthony ahogó el sonido estrangulado que se formó en su garganta, como lo hacía cada vez que Ezra le dedicaba, en sus momentos de distracción, aquellos motes cariñosos y a la vez tan pasados de moda.

\- Me gasté el dinero que tenía ahorrado para mudarnos.- fue lo que dijo el de cabellos rojos.

\- Lo sé, estaba allí. Pero fue por un buen motivo, las zapatillas y el pantalón de diario de Adam lo hicieron llorar de lo ajustados que estaban.

Anthony guardó silencio un minuto. Luego decidió hablar de nuevo.

\- No vamos a poder mudarnos aún.

\- Bueno, eso es obvio.

\- Si... obvio.- Anthony suspiró y por fin miró al otro- No te culparía si decides irte.- dijo finalmente, captando por fin el 100% de la atención del rubio.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sé que no es muy cómoda la situación en la que estamos, así que... eso. No te culparía si decides buscar un lugar mejor. Sobre todo porque los realmente beneficiados con que estés aquí somos Adam y yo.

Ambos se miraron por un largo momento, hasta que de pronto Ezra bufó y enarcó una ceja.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Ya, no seas ridículo. Estoy perfectamente bien aquí. Y si fueras tan amable de servir la cena, te lo agradecería mucho ¡Muero de hambre!

Y mientras Anthony exhalaba un suspiro de alivio bastante visible, Ezra lo hacía de manera un poco más privada. Y es que la sola idea de dejar a ese par lo angustiaba como nada lo había hecho antes.

Y así la vida continuó para los habitantes del microdepartamento; y un mes se convirtió en dos, y dos en tres.

Ezra decidió buscar trabajo y, anecdóticamente, lo encontró en la heladería donde Anthony trabajaba de viernes a domingo, y fue por una completa coincidencia.

Sucedió un sábado en el que Ezra fue a pasar la tarde con los hermanos luego de cumplir sus horas en la biblioteca, asistir a sus clases de los sábados y seleccionar los textos necesarios para cumplir con los trabajos a entregar la siguiente semana.

Nada fuera de lo común la verdad, pues llevaba ya 3 semanas haciendo lo mismo, a pesar de las protestas de la dueña de la heladería, la señorita Beelz Bub, quien además resultó ser una prima lejana de Anthony y Adam por parte de su madre.

Y quizás era ese el motivo por el que la mencionada no terminaba de botar al compañero de piso de sus primos del establecimiento, aun cuando no escatimara palabras para quejarse de todas las muestras gratis que el pelirrojo le daba a su visitante, so excusa de saber si cada nuevo recipiente de helado tenía un buen sabor.

Y el asunto en cuestión fue que dado un momento cuando Beelz salió, se presentó una emergencia que obligaba a Anthony a salir también, por lo que éste le pidió de favor al rubio que lo supliese en la venta y despacho de helados.

\- Solo serán unos minutos.- aseguró Anthony- Y no es como si no conocieras ya todos los nombres, sabores y presentaciones ¿Correcto? Por favor Ángel ¡Por favoooor!

Y Ezra no se pudo negar. Sólo serían unos minutos después de todo, y con suerte no serían muchos clientes durante ese tiempo ¿Correcto?

Pues no.

Fue como si alguien hubiese puesto un cartel extra atrayendo clientes a los 2 minutos de haber salido el pelirrojo del lugar.

Y en algún momento entre un cuasi ataque de pánico, y armarse de valor para enfrentar a los clientes, Ezra comenzó a dar sugerencias no solo sobre que sabores comprar, sino también sobre las combinaciones y presentaciones, todo acompañado de pequeñas muestras gratis.

¡Aquello fue un éxito!

Tal vez aún no fuese capaz de elaborar unos crepes decentes (aun cuando según Adam, los panques flaquitos cada vez eran mejores), pero siempre había tenido un paladar bastante refinado, y casi siempre sabía por instinto que recomendar.

Y entre tanto ajetreo, nunca se dio cuenta del regreso de la prima de Anthony, quien si bien en un primer momento miró fastidiada el asunto, pronto se dio cuenta que el gordito rubio era un excelente despachador de helados.

Luego de eso, no hubo mucho que decir.

Ezra fue contratado para trabajar los sábados y domingos, y aunque no era un gran sueldo, junto a lo que le daban por las horas en la biblioteca, casi y alcanzaba hasta para ahorrar.

Y los días y la vida siguieron pasando, y pronto fueron 4, 5, 6 meses ya viviendo juntos; y sin poder mudarse de departamento aún.

Ezra logró hacer crepes decentes y Adam emocionado pidió 4 para llevar al jardín de niños.

Cuando una semana después Anthony le pidió a Ezra que le ayudase recogiendo a Adam, porque ese martes Anthony se veía imposibilitado de moverse del taller si es que quería terminar a tiempo para ir a clases; el rubio terminó conociendo a 'Los Ellos', los tres amiguitos de Adam a los que les habían brillado los ojos al enterarse de que aquél hombre era el cocinero de los 'deliciosos pankes flaquitos' que el líder del grupo había llevado la semana anterior. Y de paso conoció a las madres de dichos niños, y a la singular maestra del grupo, la señorita Anathema Device, con quien de manera rápida formó una amistad basada en el amor de ambos por los libros peculiares, antiguos y de difícil adquisición.

Tras todo aquello, la vida para Ezra no pintaba nada mal, y si bien el sofá cama no era el más cómodo luego de tantos meses, la compañía, la independencia que por fin tenía y la tranquilidad compensaban cualquiera adversidad con creces.

Y si tal vez el corazón se le había comenzado a acelerar un poco cada vez que Anthony se quedaba a su lado... Bueno, Ezra trataba de no profundizar demasiado en aquello. No era como si el de cabellos rojos fuese a fijarse en él después de todo ¿cierto?

Así que la vida continuó, un semestre terminó y otro comenzó. 

Por fin algo de dinero fue ahorrado, pero las cosas siguieron como estaban en cuanto a sus arreglos de vivienda, aunque otras iban cambiando de a pocos.

Y de todo, quien más cambiaba era Adam, quien parecía crecer a pasos agigantados, sobrepasando no solo la ropa, sino también otros aspectos.

Y así un día el niño pasó de 'Antel' a 'Ángel', y de los 4 a los 5.

\- ¡Ángel!- el pequeño torbellino se abrazó a la cintura del rubio una mañana, mientras el adulto leía un artículo por encima del bol donde batía los huevos que iba a usar para hacer el desayuno.

\- ¡Oaf!... ¡Vaya abrazo fuerte! Buenos días Adam.

El niño sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¡Adivina!

\- Mmmm ¿Una adivinanza? ¡Oh, no soy tan bueno con eso y lo sabes! ¿Por qué tan solo no me dices que pasa?

\- ¡Voy a tened fiesta!- anunció el niño de pronto con frenesí, y Ezra optó por mirar interrogante al hermano mayor que salía sin prisas del cuarto que los otros dos ocupaban.

\- ¿Fiesta?

Pero no fue Anthony quien respondió.

\- ¡¡¡Ziiiii!!!! ¡Y vendrán todos!

Los ojos de Ezra se abrieron confundidos.

\- ¿Vendrán?

\- ¡Ngk!... Adam cumple 5 hoy, así que le voy a cumplir el capricho el domingo, luego de venir del trabajo. Serán solo 3 ó 4 horas, espero que o te incomode Ángel.

\- ¡¿Es tu cumpleaños Adam?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisó?! ¡Ni siquiera tengo un regalo decente!- exclamó el rubio con algo de desesperación, a lo cual el pequeño solo sonrió y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Tú edes mi regalo Ángel!- exclamó feliz y luego sonrió ladino- ¡Tú y pankes!

Una risilla escapó de los labios del pelirrojo mientras un aturdido pero feliz Ezra por fin devolvía el abrazo y lo coronaba con un beso en la frente del más pequeño.

\- Crepes serán entonces ¿Para ti y para Los Ellos?

\- ¡Sí!- celebró el niño, y Ezra volvió a besar su pequeña cabeza antes de sacar los ingredientes, aunque en el proceso cruzó miradas con Anthony, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como lo miraba.

\- Ángel... gracias.

\- No hay de qué, querido.- respondió el rubio volviendo a lo suyo, sin notar la reacción que sus últimas palabras habían ocasionado; cosa que hizo respirar con alivio a Anthony.

Ahora, quien si lo había notado fue el niño pequeño que aún estaba anclado a la cintura de su amigo Ángel, y quien llevaba ya un tiempo notando aquella actitud.

¡Adultos! Eran tan leeeentos.

Pero ahora que tenía 5 y ya estaba más grande, era hora de tomar el asunto en sus manos, porque si seguía así, de seguro llegaba a los 10 y los otros dos terminaban tristes, viejos y solos sin decirse nada.

Manos a la obra.

Los siguientes días terminaron con muchas situaciones comprometedoras entre los dos jóvenes adultos, gracias a las maquinaciones infantiles del tercero en la relación. Y aunque pareciera que aquello no dio grandes resultados, el perpetrador conocía lo suficiente a sus víctimas como para saber que estaba obteniendo avances significativos.

Ya no era solo Ángel el que se sonrojaba visiblemente, Tony también lo hacía; y si antes se portaba solo un poco torpe al lado de Ángel, ahora era un desastre.

Solo necesitaban un último empujón.

El domingo fue perfecto. El microdepartamento fue arreglado antes de que Anthony, Ezra y Adam saliesen a la heladería a trabajar, y Beelz incluso fue lo suficientemente generosa para dejarlos salir temprano ese día, junto a un envase de 5 litros de helado del sabor que más había quedado.

Para las 4 de la tarde, tanto Los Ellos como las madres de Pepper y Brian estaban presentes, al igual que Newton y la señorita Anathema, quien se veía muy divertida ante un bastante nervioso Newton.

Por su parte, Anthony había horneado un pastel de regular tamaño mientras que Ezra se había encargado de las bebidas y los bocaditos, y entre los 2 y con ayuda de Adam habían elegido la música, decoraciones y pequeños juegos para distraer a los niños.

Fue un poco caótico, pero absolutamente divertido; y tras retirarse el último de los invitados, tanto el niño como los dos adultos se desparramaron en el sofá felices y cansados.

Ezra arrugó la nariz de tal manera que hizo reír a Adam, que de momento lo estaba observando.

\- El lugar es un desastre. Menos mal que mañana toca hacer limpieza.

\- Motivo por el cual la fiesta fue hoy y no ayer.- respondió Anthony con un poco de burla.

\- Obviamente.- dijo Ezra rodando los ojos.

\- Obdiamente.- vino la voz cansada de Adam antes de añadir- Tony, tendo sueño.

Anthony suspiró.

\- Bien, si... Supongo que es hora de ponerse la pijama, lavarse los dientes y a la cama ¿Si?

\- Sipi.

\- Yo limpiaré un poco aquí y también me iré a dormir. Mañana será otro día.- convino Ezra, y Anthony le dio un verdadero vistazo al lugar.

\- Oh, Ángel... No pensé... Pongo a Adam en la cama y te ayudo.

Pero Adam decidió actuar y darles ese empujón necesario que faltaba. Después de todo, en la tele los novios y los papás dormían juntos, así que...

\- Vamos a dodmir a la cama Ángel, limpamos mañana.- y para reforzar su punto, el adormilado niño bajó del sofá y tomando en cada mano la mano de uno de los adultos, comenzó a jalarlos al cuarto.

\- ¡Adam!- se quejó Ezra, aunque no con mucha fuerza que digamos.

Mientras que Anthony confrontaba pros y contras en su cabeza, y la verdad era que la mini sala estaba hecha un desastre.

\- Es solo una noche Ángel, y estoy muerto. Mañana dejamos la sala como nueva luego de dejar a este diablito en el jardín de niños.

De nuevo Ezra no se quejó demasiado, por decir nada; y tras cambiarse los tres a sus pijamas, se las arreglaron para acomodarse en la pequeña cama. El sueño vino sin sentirlo debido al cansancio de las actividades del día; y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Ezra fue consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, con él durmiendo en una cama en lugar del sofá cama, y con un cuerpo sólido enredado en el suyo.

Uno que no tenía tamaño pequeño.

Anthony.

El aliento se le congeló en la garganta mientras se daba a sí mismo el valor de abrir los ojos. Tragó con dificultad.

Había una despeinada mata de cabello color fuego asentada en su pecho, y largos brazos y piernas lo apresaban y ajustaban, y no de una manera incómoda... en lo absoluto.

Ezra volvió a tragar.

Sería imposible moverse sin despertar a Anthony, así que no había manera de ahorrarse el momento bochornoso por un lado, aunque por el otro...

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi enmudecía sus pensamientos.

Por el otro lado, la verdad no le molestaba en los absoluto despertar así... en lo absoluto.

Al final se quedó observando al otro dormir, hasta que las ganas de ir al baño aparecieron.

Ezra se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Anthony... ¡Anthony!- susurró con urgencia, tratando de no despertar al pequeño de 5 años desparramado al otro lado de su hermano mayor.

Unos asueñados ojos color miel se abrieron, aunque unos segundos después parecieron estar por completo despiertos y alertas, sobre todo tras registrar la situación del momento.

Un pequeño siseo inundó el lugar, uno que Ezra había aprendido a asociar a un Anthony nervioso.

\- ¡Ángel! Yo... yo...- al parecer Anthony no estaba tan despierto, pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que deseaba.

Aunque de pronto Ezra tampoco las poseía, solo podía ver a Anthony a los ojos mientras su mente se tornaba un caos.

\- ¿Ya son nodios?- preguntó una tercera e infantil voz, aún llena de sueño. Y la pregunta hizo a los otros dos por fin separase y alejar la mirada el uno del otro.

\- ¿Qu...? ¿Cóm....? ¡¿De qué hablas?!- preguntó Anthony casi fuera de si.

Adam solo rodó los ojos, bostezó, se sentó y frotó sus ojos con pequeños puños, antes de mirar a su hermano mayor.

\- En la tele, cuando se gustan, ya son nodios luego de dodmid juntos. A Tony le gusta Ángel. A Ángel le gusta Tony. A mí me gustan los dos ¿Ya son nodios?

Y es que en serio, los adultos eran condenadamente lentos.

Y hablando de dichos adultos, ambos eran una oda al carmesí, pues a esas alturas no solo sus rostros portaban dicho color.

Y como era de esperarse, ambos comenzaron a disculparse a la vez, asegurándole al otro que nada tenía que cambiar por culpa de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, solo para dejar de hablar de manera abrupta al, por fin, escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir.

Los sonrojos se acentuaron, las miradas y los dedos se entrelazaron nuevamente, y las sonrisas fueron las que hablaron por un par de minutos.

Aunque para frustración de Adam, todo acabó pues Ezra pronto se tuvo que alejar de la cama ya que aún quería ir al baño, y Tony lo metió allí para lavarlo apenas salió el rubio, quien además había aprovechado para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Para más frustración, los adultos decidieron llevarse las cosas con calma. Después de todo, Adam aún compartía cama con su hermano mayor, y los dos mayores no tenían ningún apuro.

Anthony quería cortejar de manera apropiada a su amado, y Ezra estaba completamente de acuerdo. Así que Ezra continuó durmiendo en el sofá cama y Adam con su hermano mayor en la cama del cuarto, y todo siguió siendo desesperantemente lento, aun cuando esos dos se acurrucaban y daban besos de vez en vez.

Es que ¡En serio! En la tele hasta se casaban y tenían hijos antes de que acabasen las pelis. 

Lo dicho: Leeeeentoooos.

Y la vida continuó, los semestres terminaron y otros nuevos comenzaron, ambos jóvenes fueron forzados a tomar más responsabilidades y comenzar a pensar en sus temas de tesis, además de cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades, pero ninguno se quejaba. Estaban juntos y eso los hacía sentirse no solo felices sino también fuertes, y eso era lo importante.

Anthony tenía ya elegido su tema desde hacía mucho, la empresa que algún día formaría y que sería su legado para Adam, tal y como le había comentado a Ezra en alguna ocasión en una conversación al inicio de su amistad.

En cuanto al rubio, nunca pensó encontrar la idea perfecta gracias a Anthony, pero así fue y eso solo lo hizo enamorarse más.

Ahora bien, para poner en contexto la situación, hay que esclarecer lo dicho anteriormente.

¿Semestres terminados y otros nuevos comenzados? 

Estaban a 2 semanas del cumpleaños 6 de Adam, el tiempo realmente había pasado.

¿Ambos jóvenes fueron forzados a tomar más responsabilidades? 

Unos meses después de la fiesta y de iniciar el noviazgo, Adam encontró a este adorable perrito al que llamó, bien, Perro; y por el cual invocó a lo más profundo de los sentimientos tanto de Anthony como de Ezra, por medio de su mejor mirada de cachorrito y de un discurso devastador que iba por las líneas de 'Pero Perro no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros Tony ¿Lo vas a dejad solito?'. Y si Anthony no se puso a llorar en ese mismo instante recordándose a sí mismo, sin nadie a quien acudir y con un niño de pronto dependiendo de él... Bueno, fue de puro milagro.

\- Igual ya va siendo hora de mudarnos querido. Tal vez algo con dos habitaciones ¿Adam y su perrito podrían dormir en una? Y en la otra...

Y allí estaba su Ángel, aliándose al pequeño demonio.

Bien, era cierto; hacía mucho que tenían lo suficiente para mudarse, así que... lo hicieron.

Era más dinero, pero lo valía.

A Adam no le chocó ele tener cuarto propio, pues de inmediato comenzó a compartirlo con Perro; y en cuanto a la pareja, pues al parecer se acababa el noviazgo y comenzaba la convivencia, y ninguno podía estar más seguro de dar ese nuevo paso.

A eso le siguió una oportunidad que Ezra no pudo desperdiciar ¡Una plaza de practicante en la Biblioteca Británica!

Anthony y Adam fueron los primeros en animarlo a continuar, aunque ello significase nuevos cambios en las vidas de los 3. Así que juntó la documentación necesaria (que afortunadamente había sacado de la casa de su madre al irse) y aplicó.

Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando, hasta que salió seleccionado a la siguiente ronda.

Estudió para las pruebas escritas, se preparó para cualquier entrevista personal y cuando por fin salió la plaza con su nombre en ella, casi no lo pudo creer.

Renunció a la heladería o trató de hacerlo. Beelz no lo dejó partir del todo hasta que entrenase a alguien para ocupar su lugar (a lo que Anthony rodó los ojos), así que de momento iba los domingos por la tarde, pasando de esa manera los domingos por la tarde con su familia, aunque eso no duraría mucho. Ya habían encontrado a alguien y unas semanas seguro serían suficientes para entrenar a la persona.

Y en cuanto a su puesto en la biblioteca universitaria, había concluido las horas necesarias, así que todo bien por ese lado.

Y es que las prácticas en un lugar como aquél le exigieron incluso más de lo que Ezra pudo siquiera imaginar, pero con Anthony apoyándolo a cada paso del camino, Ezra se sintió capaz de hacerlo todo.

Y su desempeño fue tan bueno que se le ofreció al final de los 6 meses de prácticas un puesto de aprendiz de restaurador de textos antiguos.

Ezra casi no podía creerlo. Empezaría el mes entrante.

Pero lo más increíble no fue aquello, sino el cómo Anthony salió de la nada con su tema de tesis.

Fue en una ocasión donde el de cabellos rojos se devanaba los sesos tratando de terminar un programa de sistema para uno de sus trabajos de la universidad; que siendo aquél su último semestre, los cursos eran un horror.

Por supuesto, el rubio salió en su ayuda, realizando la codificación del programa casi sin pestañear.

Anthony lo llenó de halagos por ello, pero Ezra solo besó su mejilla sin tomarlo muy en serio.

Sin embargo, cuando el profesor que le fue designado a Ezra aquél semestre como asesor de investigación para su trabajo de tesis y le comenzó a pedir un tema, Anthony sacó de nuevo el asunto a colación, aunque en un principio el rubio no entendió el por qué.

Siendo sinceros, Ezra imaginó que Anthony iba por el mismo camino de Michael e iba a pedirle que hiciese la base del sistema de su compañía de telecomunicaciones, pero su amado lo sorprendió sin duda al exclamar.

\- ¡Un sistema para la biblioteca!- dijo con una sonrisa emocionada- ¡Imagínalo Ángel! ¡Juntarías tus mejores dones en un solo gran proyecto! Los dejarás pasmados.

Lo dicho ¿Cómo no volverse a enamorar de ese loco?

A su asesor la idea le encantó. Es más, lo hizo redactar el proyecto de tesis casi de inmediato y con la misma premura se lo aprobaron.

Y así, la vida cambió un poco más, pero junto a Anthony y a Adam, Ezra había aprendido a ser completamente adaptable.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa.

Era hora de contarle sobre su pasado a Anthony, pero antes... era hora también de volver a casa y enfrentar a su familia, poniendo los puntos sobre las ies.

Se decidió por un día luego de terminado el semestre, pero antes de empezar su nuevo puesto en la biblioteca; y la suerte quiso que justo el lunes qu Ezra eligió como 'el día', Anthony tuviese una entrevista importante de la cual Ezra no había nada, y de paso que Adam no tuviese clases.

Bien, pues Ezra iría a casa junto a Adam y a Perro entonces, nadie lo iba a parar.

Y si a alguien no le parecía, pues que pena.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Adaptable**

**Autor: **Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)****

******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión. ** **

******Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.** **

******Dedicatoria:** Este fic participa en el evento Angelito Secreto del grupo de Facebook Good Omens FANS LAT. Para Kanda Mariana Sierra ¡Feliz Angelito Secreto! Espero que el pequeño fic te guste.** **

********

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo III**

Anthony J. Crowley era un atado de nervios sin duda, pero ni eso iba a detenerlo.

No le había dicho nada a Ezra (si, si se sabe el nombre de su pareja, solo que prefiere llamarlo Ángel ¿Problema? ¿No? Bien), pero había postulado por un puesto de practicante en una de las más grandes empresas de todo Gran Bretaña, si no es que del mundo entero: _Heaven Enterprises & Co._, y había pasado la primera ronda y el examen de conocimientos, el médico y el psicológico... y ahora iba por la entrevista personal, y si todo salía bien, iría a darle las buenas nuevas a su amado.

Beelz iba a perder a sus dos trabajadores estrella, pero siempre había alguien dispuesto a ser explotado por el sueldo que ella ofrecía.

Esta era una oportunidad de oro, no solo porque iba a hacer su curriculum vitae 1000% más apetecible para buenos puestos de trabajo en el futuro, sino porque en empresas como esa, incluso el sueldo de un practicante era bastante decente.

Y Adam y Ezra merecían lo mejor que él pudiese ofrecer.

Sí, esta era una oportunidad más que soñada.

Esperó largo tiempo en la salita de espera de la oficina principal de la empresa, a donde había sido citado; pero finalmente lo llamaron.

Acomodó su traje lo mejor que pudo y siguió a la persona que lo llamó hasta una elegante oficina que al parecer era para atender socios y clientes, y allí lo esperaba una dama de apariencia bastante distinguida.

¡Vaya! Si así eran los de recursos humanos, definitivamente quería una oportunidad allí.

\- ¿Anthony J. Crowley?- el mencionado asintió- Tome asiento por favor, vamos a empezar su entrevista.

Anthony dio una inspiración profunda y procedió a sentarse donde le fue indicado.

No fue nada del otro mundo, la dama tenía una carpeta con una copia de toda la documentación que había enviado así como otros documentos que suponía eran los resultados de sus pruebas.

Hablaron de sus aspiraciones con la oportunidad dada, su experiencia, las áreas que le interesaban. Todo bastante estándar.

Y aún así la entrevista superó la hora y dejó a Anthony exhausto.

\- Bien, eso es todo por ahora, pero estoy en buena autoridad de asegurarle, señor Crowley, que escuchará pronto de nosotros.

Anthony asintió y esperó paciente a que le diesen la venia para retirarse, pero la mujer se le había quedado viendo de manera fija, como perdida por un momento en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Hay... ¿Hay algo más que necesite? ¿Algún tema pendiente?- preguntó Anthony entonces, tratando de salir del impase.

Como respuesta ella se mordió el labio inferior de una forma extrañamente familiar.

\- A decir verdad, si hay algo más, pero no tiene nada que ver con el puesto de trabajo.

Anthony gruñó internamente.

Genial, ahora de seguro perdía la oportunidad de su vida, pero él prácticamente era un hombre casado y de de todas maneras no bateaba para ese equipo.

El de cabello rojo abrió la boca para decir que 'Gracias, pero no gracias', que ya tenía a alguien en su vida; cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos violáceos que le resultaba extremadamente familiar a Anthony, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde.

El sujeto obviamente carecía de todo tipo de modales, pues ni siquiera se le ocurrió tocar la puerta antes, y tampoco pareció reparar en su persona en aquél lugar, o tal vez era que no le importaba.

\- Me dijeron que estabas aquí.- empezó, definitivamente dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor, quien por cierto no parecía muy feliz que digamos por la interrupción; cuando las palabras pararon de improviso y aquellos ojos violeta se posaron sobre él con mayor interés.

\- ¡Tú!- dijo entonces con un aire de ultraje que dejó descolocado a Anthony, como si su simple presencia en aquél lugar fuese una terrible ofensa- ¡Te fui a buscar al taller de autos pero nunca estabas! ¡¿Y ahora estás aquí?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Anthony parpadeó confundido tras las gafas oscuras. El sujeto en serio le sonaba de algún lugar, pero no estaba seguro de donde en realidad. Mucho menos tenía idea de que había hecho para enojarlo tanto, porque si hablaba del taller entonces tenía que ver con un auto, y su trabajo en cualquier tipo de auto siempre había sido impecable y de calidad.

Trató de ubicar al tipo por un par de segundos extra, pero fue inútil.

\- Pues si tanto desea saberlo, estoy aquí por una entrevista de trabajo ¿Lo conozco de algún lugar?

\- ¡¿Una entrevista?! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir a exigir un trabajo de la nada solo porque seguro sabes dónde está Ezra?!- gruñó el recién llegado mientras se acercaba con actitud peligrosa al pelirrojo y en una acción completamente fuera de lugar, le arrancó de un manotazo los anteojos a Anthony, quien cerró los ojos de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a usar esto frente a ella?! ¡Una completa falta de resp-!

\- ¡GABRIEL! ¡Es suficiente!

\- ¡¿Pe- pero...?!

\- Dije, que es suficiente. Devuélvele al señor Crowley los lentes y discúlpate.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! Pero... Pero... ¡Te está faltando el respeto!

La dama emitió un suspiro exasperado.

\- No si es por una condición médica.

Un sonido estrangulado salió de la garganta de aquél furibundo hombre, y el par de lentes fue puesto en una de las manos de Anthony, quien se los volvió a colocar con premura y debatió rápidamente entre exigir explicaciones o salir corriendo de allí por su propia paz mental.

Contra todo buen juicio, eligió lo primero.

\- Con todo respeto señora ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar...?!

\- ¡Dije basta, Gabriel! Y no lo voy a repetir una vez más.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos molesto, y la dama miró a Anthony con algo de incomodidad.

\- Creo que es hora de que me presente formalmente, señor Crowley. Mi nombre es Diora Grace, y el recién llegado es mi hijo, Gabriel Grace.

¡Santa...! ¡Lo había entrevistado la CEO de _Heaven Enterprises & Co._ en persona!

\- Pero lo más importante, soy también la madre de Ezra. dijo la mujer con calma, pero la revelación golpeó a Anthony con la fuerza de un martillo en medio del estómago.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el pobre hombre de manera débil.

\- Como si no estuvieses tratando de conseguir algo a cambio de decirnos donde está Ezra.- retrucó Gabriel con el entrecejo fruncido- Pero no vas a conseguir nada ¡Así que viniste en vano!

Una bofetada sonó en la habitación, y Gabriel se tocó la mejilla mirando a su madre incrédulo.

\- Te lo advertí. Ahora cierra la boca.- la dama, la madre de Ezra, se volteó hacia Anthony y emitió una pequeña sonrisa- Lo siento tanto. No era así como esperaba llevar esta conversación.

Anthony se hundió aún más en el asiento, y Diora le sirvió un vaso de agua.

\- No tenías idea ¿Verdad?

Anthony negó.

\- No me sorprende. Ezra nunca ha visto el apellido Grace como un beneficio. Supongo que fue por eso que se lo cambió legalmente.

\- ¡¿Se lo cambió?!- preguntó Gabriel incrédulo, dándose cuenta de que por eso no había podido localizar a su hermano en los dos años que llevaba buscándolo.

\- ¡Oh, si! Una semana después de cumplir los 18 empezó el trámite. Hace muchos años que su apellido es Fell ¿Es que acaso no lo sabías, Gabriel?

\- ¡¿Fell?!- preguntó sin embargo este con desdén goteándo en su voz, y aquello solo logró que su madre le dirigiese una nueva mirada helada.

\- ¿Alguna queja contra el apellido de soltera de tu abuela? ¿Mi madre?

Gabriel tragó y negó, optando por fin por quedarse callado.

\- Pero... pero.. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?- preguntó Anthony, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos en la habitación.

\- ¡Oh, querido! Como dije, para Ezra la familia no es un beneficio, y tras enterarme de como mis hijos mayores lo trataron y desmerecieron sus logros, no lo culpo por alejarse.

\- ¡Madre!- se quejó Gabriel.

\- Usted... ¿Usted sabía que estaba conmigo?- preguntó Anthony inseguro.

\- Desde el inicio.- respondió la dama- Y le dí la libertad para que lograse sus propios triunfos a pesar de los obstáculos puestos por mi hija mayor. Y admito que estaba lista para levantarlo cuando cayese, pero no fue necesario. Y me siento absolutamente orgullosa de él, y realmente deseo decirselo.- la mujer suspiró una vez más con desazón- Y también debo aceptar que es mi culpa no haberlo hecho aún.

Anthony frunció el entrecejo.

\- Y... ¿Y por qué se fue Ezra entonces?

Diora le dio una última mirada a Gabriel, quien a su vez miraba incrédulo a su madre tras las revelaciones hechas en los últimos minutos.

\- Me temo querido, que en la familia soy la única que ve los logros de Ezra como algo positivo. Por alguna razón que no logro entender, sus hermanos mayores decidieron que si no se involucraba en la empresa, entonces sus decisiones no tenían ningún valor. Un pensamiento por completo fuera de lugar, si me lo preguntas.

\- ¡Pero Michael dijo...!

\- Gabriel, tu hermano no desea ser programador de sistemas, sino bibliotecologo. Si algo tan simple no puede entrar en sus cabezas, el problema es de ustedes, no de Ezra. Y por última vez, guarda silencio o retírate de aquí.

Tras un gruñido, el aludido se sentó en uno de los asientos, echando chispas por los ojos.

\- Entonces... aceptaron mi solicitud por...

\- ¡Oh, no querido! El que hayas postulado al puesto sin duda me ha dado la oportunidad de preguntar por mi niño, pero aunque no fuese así, eres perfecto para estar aquí. Tus notas son sobresalientes y las cartas de recomendación de tus docentes resaltan justo las cualidades que se necesitan en Heaven Enterprises. Tenerte va a ser más en nuestro beneficio que el tuyo. Sin embargo debo de admitir que saber que eras prácticamente familia es un bono extra. Y hacía mucho que deseaba conocer al amado de mi hijo.

Un jadeo de incredulidad se escuchó desde donde estaba Gabriel, pero Diora lo ignoró por completo en favor de continuar mirando a Anthony.

\- ¡Ngk!- Anthony se encogió en su asiento, deseando desaparecer.

¡La madre de su Ángel sabía!

\- Y está también el hecho de que eres el hijastro de Lucifer Young, quien no solo fue uno de los más importantes socios de la empresa, sino también un buen amigo. Se vanagloriaba de ti a cada instante tras las reuniones, señalando al inicio lo buen muchacho que eras, y luego el amoroso hermano mayor que resultaste. Y ahora, cuidas también de mi Ezra, así que lo único que puedo hacer es darte las gracias por ello. Gracias.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¡Anthony no le había contado ni a su Ángel sobre su padrastro, solo le dijo de manera vaga que éste había sido dueño de su propio negocio.

Realmente quería que la tierra se abriese y lo hiciese desaparecer.

\- Yo... Yo no... Él... cuida de mi también. Desde el inicio.

Diora asintió.

\- Podrías ¿Serías tan amable de contarme cómo le va? Por favor. Lo que sea, sin importar lo insignificante que resulte. Cuéntame sobre mi niño.

Y tras una profunda inspiración, Anthony decidió dos cosas. 

La primera era que no podía culpar a Ezra por haberle ocultado información sobre su vida familiar, no cuando el mismo Anthony también se había guardado datos importantes.

Lo segundo, no podía dejar a una madre desesperada en el aire, no se lo desearía a nadie. No le hubiese gustado que se lo hubiesen hecho a su mamá.

No lo contaría todo, pero tal vez algunas cosas sería suficiente para haber feliz a la madre de su Ángel ¿Y su futura jefa? ¡Ngk!

\- Pues... le faltan aún dos años para acabar la carrera... Pero ya tiene un trabajo en su campo y es bueno, muy bueno. Estoy muy orgulloso de él.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La mañana de aquél lunes amaneció como la de cualquier otro día lunes. La pareja se levantó y fue a despertar al pequeño de 6 años que dormía abrazado a su perro.

Prepararon el desayuno y desayunaron de manera animada.

De allí, la situación cambió.

El lugar de ponerse ropa vieja para limpiar el lugar, y encender el viejo equipo de sonido con lo mejor de Queen, Anthony se alistó cuidadosamente, se puso su mejor traje, exigió besos de la buena suerte de parte de Adam y de Ezra (y alguno de Perro también le cayó), y finalmente salió del departamento hecho un atado de nervios, aunque lo negase con vehemencia.

Una vez que la puerta de entrada del departamento se cerró tras Anthony, Ezra suspiró y decidió seguir con lo que quedaba de la mañana, arreglando un poco y preparando el almuerzo, antes de alistar a Adam y a Perro y salir con ambos ya alimentados del lugar.

Pronto empezaría a laborar en la Biblioteca, y aunque intentaría seguir teniendo los lunes libres, lo más probable es que eso no sucediese, así que tenía que aprovechar los lunes que le quedaban. 

Pero no era momento de pensar en aquello.

\- ¿Listo para irnos, Adam?

\- ¡Si! Pero ¿No vamos a limpiar la casa?- preguntó el niño un poco preocupado.

\- Oh, definitivamente. Pero una vez que regresemos ¿De acuerdo?

Adam asintió, tomando con la diestra la correa de Perro y con la otra mano siendo sujetado por Ezra.

Fueron a la estación de buses y tomaron uno que los llevaría al lado elegante de Londres, luego tomaron un taxi hasta su destino final.

Ezra aspiró aire de manera profunda, recordándose que no era tiempo para echarse atrás.

Si las cosas no habían cambiado, y dudaba que lo hubiesen hecho, su madre estaría en uno de sus viajes de negocios y 1 ó 2 de sus hermanos en la empresa, pero siempre había alguien en casa trabajando desde el estudio, siempre disponible para resolver cualquier problemas que se originase fuera del ambito del negocio familiar.

Y Ezra suponía que él caía en esa categoría de momento, como un problema de esos que no tenía que ver con la empresa. Y si de él dependía, nunca lo haría.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Que casota! ¿De quién es Ángel?

Ezra le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa al niño.

\- De mi madre. Y de mis hermanos, supongo; si es que nadie más decidió mudarse.

Adam abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¿Vivías aquí?

\- Pues sí. Pero conseguí un mejor lugar para vivir ¿Cierto?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del niño como respuesta.

\- Vamos, hay que tocar la puerta y acabar con esto de una vez. Tenemos que regresar a casa para hacer la limpieza semanal.

Ezra avanzó hasta la reja de entrada y tocó el timbre.

\- Residencia Grace.- saludó una voz ronca y conocida.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Shadwell. Me preguntaba si está alguno de mis hermanos en casa, desearía tener unas palabras con alguno... Y tal vez recoger algunos libros que dejé al irme.

\- ¡Señorito! Si, si... Un momento, un momento.

La voz del intercomunicador se cortó y las rejas se abrieron de manera automática, lo que Ezra tomó como señal para avanzar por el camino hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Al llegar, la puerta se abrió de improviso, y una figura familiar lo recibió.

\- Michael.- saludó el rubio con voz neutra.

\- Ezra.- fue la respuesta fría.

Bien, enfrentar el mal mayor era bueno, era justo lo que quería; se repitió a sí mismo el rubio tratando de darse ánimos.

La mirada de la mujer se movió hacia el niño y el perro al lado de su hermano menor. Ezra rodó los ojos ante la falta de sutileza.

\- Vienen conmigo ¿Podemos pasar?

La mujer asintió y se movió de lado, dejando a los otros pasar.

Ezra fue de frente a la sala y soltó la mano de Adam, quien pronto tomó asiento en el sofá, el cual se veía más cómodo que los sillones, donde rebotó un par de veces antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa traviesa a Ezra.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo igualmente travieso y Adam sonrió de nuevo, antes de sacar un juguete del morral que llevaba consigo y se pusiese a jugar con Perro luego de resbalar hasta el suelo.

Ezra entonces giró sobre su sitio, encarando a la mayor de sus hermanos.

\- Bien, no tiene sentido dar vueltas o fingir que te interesa lo que ha sido de mi vida; así que supongo que iré de frente al asunto que me ha traído.

Michael lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y qué puede ser? ¿Admitir que te fue mal? ¿Venir a pedir dinero con la cola entre las patas?

Y allí estaba la actitud que lo obligó a irse en un primer lugar, negativa y condescendiente.

\- No. A decir verdad me va bastante bien. Incluso si te las arreglaste para congelar mi fideicomiso a menos de 24 horas de haberme ido de la casa, cosa a la que no tenías ningún derecho ¿Sabe madre lo que hiciste? ¿Gabriel o Uriel? Porque sé que fuiste tú.

La reacción de Michael ante esas palabras fue justo la que Ezra esperaba. Incomodidad, algo de temor. Michael nunca esperó que Ezra demorase tanto en volver, ni que al hacerlo fuese en pie de guerra.

Ella ajustó la quijada y endureció la mirada, y abrió la boca para responder pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Una nueva persona entró en escena, pero a diferencia de la mayor de los hermanos Grace, ésta persona irradiaba calidez y alegría.

\- ¡Señorito Ezra!

El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró 'Madame Tracy' con cariño, justo antes de ser envuelto en un abrazo con aroma a lavanda.

\- Cuando mi esposo me dijo que era usted, no sabía si creerlo.

\- ¡Hola!- saludó el niño desde el suelo, evitando así ser ignorado.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿Quién es el caballerito?

\- Adam... y este es Perro. Tenemos hambre.

Ezra rodó los ojos, pero no culpaba a Adam. Habían almorzado temprano antes de salir, y eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Y el niño estaba creciendo.

\- ¡Oh, mi Dios! Bueno, no podemos permitir eso ¿Te gustaría un emparedado?

El niño asintió con ojitos brillantes antes de añadir.

\- Y otro para Perro.

\- Gracias Madame.- dijo con sinceridad el rubio a la amable cocinera que lo había visto crecer, justo antes de que ésta llevase al niño a la cocina.

Ezra devolvió la mirada a su hermana, carente de aquella calidez de un minuto atrás.

\- Entonces Michael ¿Vas a quitar tus garras de mi fideicomiso? ¿O debo de actuar por la vía legal? Por qué sucede que tengo los medios para hacerlo ¡Ah! Y antes de olvidarlo, deseo también llevarme varios de los libros que dejé aquí ¿Siguen en mi habitación o la convertiste en otra oficina de trabajo? Bueno, eso no importa, solo quiero lo que es mio.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a algo de eso?- contraatacó ella, sopesando como echar a Ezra a la calle antes de que madre volviese de la empresa, aunque eso no iría a suceder hasta la noche.

Ezra no parecía saber que ella estaba en Londres, y por primera vez en 2 años, luego de gastar recursos en tratar de hallarlo para hacerlo volver y entrar en razón, ahora deseaba todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder llevarlo a alguna locación a solas para hacerle ver las cosas a su modo, no con ese niño desconocido al lado. No podía retener a un niño de la nada, podrían acusarla de secuestro.

Una cosa era su hermano, al cual nadie iba a extrañar seguramente; y otra cosa un niño sin relación con ella.

¿Pero que demonios había ocurrido con el bobalicón de su hermano menor en aquellos dos años? ¿Desde cuando jugaba tan buenas cartas?

Ezra por su parte frunció los labios.

\- ¿En serio quieres ir por ese camino, Michael? Como dije, solo quiero lo que es mio y pienso tenerlo al marcharme de aquí.

Aquél parecía ser un punto donde ninguno de los dos pensaba retroceder, cada quien pensando en su próxima estrategia.

¿Y saben lo que sucede en momentos como ese?

Lo inesperado.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y la voz de Gabriel rugió.

\- ¡Michael!

Y la nombrada perdió todo el color del rostro, a lo que Ezra alzó una ceja especulativa mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

\- ¡En la sala!- entonces se arriesgó a contestar el rubio, y sendos jadeos se dejaron escuchar antes que los pasos de varias personas se dirigiesen justo hacia el lugar nombrado.

Y para sorpresa de Ezra, no solo Gabriel y Uriel llegaron, sino también.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¡Ezra querido!- saludó la mujer emocionada antes de abrazar y besar ambas mejillas del menor de sus hijos- ¡Mirate! Te ves tan bien, tan maduro. Estos dos años te han sentado de maravilla.

El aludido parpadeó confundido, y sin embargo respondió.

\- Err... Gracias.

Michael por su lado sudaba frío. Tenía que pensar en una manera de esquivar las balas antes de que el resto de la familia se enterase de que.

\- ¿Es cierto que impediste que Ezra tuviese acceso a su fideicomiso durante los últimos dos años?- preguntó Uriel preocupantemente seria.

Michael abrió los ojos con desmesura.

\- Responde hermana.- le increpó Gabriel con los brazos cruzados.

Ella bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntó al final resignada, dando así una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta.

\- Madre nos lo dijo hoy, junto a otras cosas más.- respondió Gabriel con aire fastidiado- Cómo el hecho de que ella siempre supo dónde estaba Ezra, y lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Sabías que Ezra se cambió el apellido?- preguntó Uriel con aire inseguro.

\- ¡Por eso no lo encontramos! De haberlo sabido...

\- Lo hizo a los días de cumplir 18, Michael. Deberíamos de haberlo sabido.- la cortó sin embargo la menor de las hijas con ese aire de culpabilidad presente y a la vista.

Ezra por su parte bufó ante aquellas palabras.

\- No es como si lo hubiese mantenido oculto en realidad, todos los recibos y papeles que me llegaban a casa venían a nombre de Ezra Fell, de lo cual el señor Shadwell es consciente. Además, siempre me sentí más un Fell que un Grace, pues la abuela era la única que me entendía y compartía el amor por los libros conmigo.

\- Oh, querido.- suspiró Diora y acarició la mejilla del rubio- Has decidido reclamar de nuevo el uso de tu fideicomiso, asumo.

\- Si no fuese mucha molestia.

\- Por supuesto que no, querido. Ese dinero siempre fue tuyo, solo tenías que pedirlo.- aseguró la madre con una sonrisa dirigida a Ezra, aunque pronto cambió a una actitud más seca al ver a la mayor de sus cuatro hijos- Aunque para ser precisos, nunca debió salir de tu control.

\- ¡Pero madre!- protestó dicha hija- ¡Ezra nunca ha puesto un pie en la empresa para ayudar! ¡Ha ignorado su deber por completo!

Diora observó a su hija en silencio por un minuto, antes de responder.

\- Ese dinero es de Ezra por el simple hecho de ser hijo mio y de tu padre, así como lo es el fideicomiso de cada uno de ustedes. El que haya decidido ser parte del negocio familiar o no, nunca ha influenciado en aquello. Y si permití todo esto, no fue porque haya estado de tu lado Michael, sino porque quería que aprendieses por ti misma lo que yo he sabido sobre tu hermano desde siempre; que Ezra es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de ustedes siquiera imagina.

Diora Grace suspiró cansada y enroscando un brazo a uno de los de Ezra, se dirigió al sofá y tomó asiento, haciendo que el menor de los hermanos tomase asiento con ella.

\- Se que no fui exactamente una verdadera figura materna en sus vidas, siempre entre viajes de negocios y reuniones en la empresa, pero eso nunca significó que estuviese menos pendiente de cada uno de ustedes. Y sé que tú Michael tomaste como tu deber el ver por tus hermanos menores, pero en algún momento confundiste el ayudarlos a encaminarse con obligarlos a hacer tu voluntad, y eso no es lo correcto. Y cuando hace dos años Ezra decidió salir de tu control, te vi usar casi de inmediato los trucos más sucios para tratar de tener bajo tu mando de nuevo y no lo niegues, porque allí donde tú estás de ida, yo ya fui y volví por lo menos media docena de veces.

Michael se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada y se sentó en uno de los sillones, tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración. A su lado, Gabriel y Uriel tomaron asiento en los otros sillones de la sala para seis.

\- ¿Me perdonas Ezra por no haber intervenido? Como dije, sabía que lograrías salir adelante por tus propios medios. Siempre fuiste así, fuerte desde pequeño, y siempre lo serás. Pero no te culparía si estuvieses resentido por ello.

\- ¡Oh, mamá! ¡No digas tonterías! En realidad... Yo lo siento por no haber venido antes.- le contestó el rubio con ojos de cachorro y un pequeño puchero.

Ambos se abrazaron una vez más, y al separarse Ezra suspiró.

\- Entonces... ¿Podría disponer del dinero de este mes?.

\- ¡Oh, tontito! De ese mes y de todos los anteriores. Michael impidió tu acceso, pero nunca pudo tocar la cuenta. Ha acumulado dinero durante los últimos dos años, y puedes hacer lo que desees con él.

Ezra se sintió sofocado de pronto ¡Eso era mucho! Un escalofrío de gusto lo recorrió ¡Iba a poder tener el dinero para apoyar a Anthony mientras éste buscaba donde hacer sus prácticas pre profesionales! Y todo sin que ninguno se preocupase por completar el pago del departamento o el pago de los estudios de Adam, quien iniciaba colegio ese año y a quien tendrían que comprarle los útiles necesarios ¡Casi no podía esperar para decirle a Anthony!

\- Eso es maravilloso, mamá ¡Gracias! Y bien, si pudiese ver entre mis cosas, que supongo están guardadas en algún lugar, y me permitiesen sacar algunos de mis libros, sería más que suficiente.

La dama rió.

\- ¡Ay, mi vida! Nadie ha tocado tu habitación más que para sacar el polvo. Todo está donde lo dejaste, y puedes sacar todo lo que quieras.

\- ¡Oh!- la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro del menor no pasó desapercibida para nadie- En ese caso, supongo que me llevaré una o dos de mis primeras ediciones. Y podría volver luego por lo demás... de a pocos. No creo tener apuro.

Diora sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

\- Me parece perfecto hijo mio. Más que perfecto.

\- ¡Hola!- la voz infantil cortó el momento, y Adam le dedicó una última mirada a las caras nuevas antes de acercarse a Ezra y subirse a su regazo, para luego encarar a la persona al lado, que resultó ser Diora- Soy Adam, y ese es Perro ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Quién es el niño, Ezra?- preguntó Uriel confundida, pues a diferencia de Gabriel no había estado presente durante la post-entrevista de Anthony J. Crowley. 

Michael también quería saber.

Gabriel por su lado miró al chiquillo recordando haberlo visto un par de años atrás en el taller del señor Muerte, donde acostumbraba llevar su coche ¡Aún no podía creer que ese niño fuese el heredero de la fortuna Young!

\- Es una de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.- respondió el rubio sin dudarlo- Éste es Adam, el hermano menor de mi pareja, Anthony.

Michael entornó los ojos.

\- Y supongo que fue él quien te mandó a venir.- dijo con molestia en la voz.

\- A decir verdad, no tiene idea de que ustedes existen.- respondió Erza encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Uriel y Michael lo viesen incrédulas.

\- ¿Quiénes son, Ángel?

\- Bueno Adam, te presento a mi mamá y a mis hermanos mayores.

Diora sonrió extendiendo la mano.

\- Hola Adam, es maravilloso conocerte. Bienvenido a la familia.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de horas después Ezra, Adam y Perro bajaban del automóvil conducido por el señor Shadwell, justo frente al edificio donde ambos vivían; y Ezra se preguntó mientras veía el cielo dar indicios de oscurecer pronto, si Anthony habría llegado bien a casa, y si había comido el almuerzo que le dejase en el horno.

¡Había tanto que decir! ¡Tanto que contar y hablar! Pero de pronto Ezra sintió algo de miedo.

En esos dos años habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, se habían encontrado el uno al otro, era cierto; pero por eso mismo tal vez Anthony le reclamase el haber guardado silencio sobre un aspecto tan importante como lo era una fuente de dinero constante y la existencia de una familia como la familia Grace a sus espaldas.

Bueno, lo hecho pues hecho estaba, y no valía la pena lamentarse, solo se podía seguir adelante.

Y misteriosamente, su madre había estado muy segura de que todo iba a estar bien.

Tomando firmemente la mano de Adam, apuró el paso y tras entrar al edificio subieron hasta el tercer piso, donde se cruzó con los vecinos del departamento de enfrente y los saludó de pasada.

Al entrar se encontró con Anthony sentado en el sofá de la salita del departamento con la cabeza hacia atrás, sin lentes y los ojos cerrados ¿Dormido?... Oh, tal vez sería mejor dejarlo descansar un rato.

¿O sería que lo que fuese que lo sacó del departamento ese día no le fue tan bien? Entonces tal vez su amado necesitaba un oído amigo, posiblemente luego de descansar un poco más.

\- ¡Tony!- exclamó feliz Adam, echando por tierra los planes inmediatos de Ezra.

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, justo antes de recibir un misil lleno de energía llamado Adam, justo en su regazo.

\- ¡Ey! Quieto allí, diablito.

\- ¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Adivina donde fuimos!

Y allí se estaban yendo los planes de abordar el tema de manera delicada con Anthony.

\- ¡No lo sé! Llegué y no estaban, solo estaba la comida ¿Adónde fueron?

\- ¡A la otra casa de Ángel!

Anthony miró a Ezra con sorpresa ante aquello.

Si, definitivamente sus planes se fueron al diablo.

\- ¿Otra... casa?

\- La casa de mi madre. Fui a arreglar unos asuntos.

\- ¡Y por libros!- añadió el niño, abriendo su morral y sacando 2 primeras ediciones con premura, antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia el estante donde estaban los otros libros del rubio.

\- Trajiste libros... de la casa de tu madre.- dijo el pelirrojo con lentitud.

\- Sí. Siento mucho no haberte contado nada sobre ella antes de hoy, querido... O sobre mis hermanos. Pero creo que es hora de hacerlo.

Anthony dejó ir el aire de manera pesada.

\- Creo Ángel, que no eres el único que debe de hacer eso.

Ezra miró confundido a su amado por un instante.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Yo... fui a una entrevista hoy, esperando conseguir hacer mis prácticas pre-profesionales en un lugar donde me pagaran bien. Conseguí el puesto.

\- ¡Anthony! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

\- En _Heaven Enterprises & Co._

\- ... Oh...

\- Sí, Conocí a tu madre y a tu hermano. Y el asunto es, Ángel, que no eres el único que ha dejado su pasado fuera de la conversación. Creo que es hora de despejar el camino si es que estamos juntos en esto.

\- ¡Claro que estamos juntos en esto, Anthony!- casi saltó Ezra con frenesí.

Anthony sonrió.

\- Bien, eso es bueno. Entonces... sea lo que sea...

\- Nos adaptaremos, querido. Creí que eso estaba más que claro.- completó el rubio con una sonrisa antes de reclamar un beso de parte del pelirrojo, que no se hizo de rogar demasiado que digamos.

\- ¡Ewww! Besitos.- se quejó entre risas el pequeño Adam, quien acababa de regresar de colocar los libros en el estante.

\- ¡Diablito!

La risa inundó el departamento y la pareja se miró a los ojos con amor.

Si, ambos se habían adaptado a la vida que vivían en aquél momento, y seguirían adaptándose y mejorando paso a paso, juntos, como lo habían venido haciendo durante los últimos dos años; y como, si el destino así lo quería, lo seguirían haciendo por el resto de sus vidas.

**The End**

**Notas de autor:**

Y... terminé de publicar este fic en tiempo record, incluso si me demoré un poco. No soy mucho de AU universitarios y la verdad, me salió más vivencial que otra cosa, pero lo hice con cariño. Y mis Ineffable Husbands terminaron bien, como siempre; así que lo cuento como una victoria. Y como en toda telenovela, hubo una villana. Michael en este caso. Pero creo que no fue demasiado... creo.

Espero que le haya gustado a Kanda Mariana Sierra (aunque no sé si tuvo algo de la lista que diste, pero de verdad espero que si). Y a todos aquellos que lo leyeron, muchas gracias por compartir esto conmigo. Espero que todos hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas y que su 2020 sea un año maravilloso y que les traiga todo lo que desean, junto a las oportunidades de cumplir sus metas.

Un enorme apapacho felino para todos, y gracias por leer.

Lady chibineko

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
